1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake pipe structure of a braking system including ABS (Antilock Brake System) in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motorcycle including a hydraulic brake device, master cylinders of a brake lever provided on a grip of a handlebar or of a brake pedal provided near a step are connected to brake calipers of hydraulic wheel braking parts, for example, hydraulic disk braking devices, provided on front and rear wheels, via various kinds of brake pipes and joint members so that a hydraulic pressure can be transmitted. That is, in the motorcycle, the various kinds of brake pipes are disposed from the front wheel and the rear wheel to the grip of the handle and the brake pedal.
Especially in a motorcycle including an ABS unit, brake pipes and so on connect master cylinders of a brake lever and a brake pedal to the ABS unit and connect brake calipers of front and rear brake devices to the ABS unit, so that the pipe length (the total extension of the brake pipes) becomes long and the layout of the brake pipes is complicated.
The brake pipes thus complicatedly laid out are fixed or held at a plurality of places of the vehicle to a predetermined position by fixing members or holding members so that no slacking, bending, or the like occurs in their middle portions or so that they do not come into contact with other members or the like. Incidentally, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of this kind of brake pipe structure.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-076554
However, especially on a front wheel side including front forks supported by a steering shaft to be pivotable left and right and expanding and contracting up and down, a forcible bending load, if acting on the brake pipes due to the left and right swinging and the expansion and contraction of the front forks, hinders self-aligning trying to pivot the front wheel left and right to maintain a vehicle body in a stable state, and in this state, running stability might be impaired.